400th Missile Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= | type = Squadron | role = Intercontinental ballistic missile |size= |garrison= F. E. Warren Air Force Base, Wyoming |battles= World War II (Asia-Pacific Theater) |decorations= Distinguished Unit Citation (3x) Air Force Outstanding Unit Award Philippine Presidential Unit Citation |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=400th Missile Squadron emblem }} The 400th Strategic Missile Squadron (400 SMS) is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 90th Operations Group, stationed at F.E. Warren AFB, Wyoming. The 400 SMS was equipped with the LGM-118A Peacekeeper Intercontinental ballistic missile (ICBM), with a mission of nuclear deterrence. It was the only operational USAF Peacekeeper ICBM squadron. The squadron was inactivated as part of the phaseout of the Peacekeeper ICBM on 19 September 2005. History World War II The 400th was activated in spring 1942 as a B-26 Marauder medium bomber squadron, training under the Third Air Force in the southeastern United States. They were reassigned to Michigan, receiving Very Long Range (VLR) B-24D Liberator heavy bombers manufactured by Ford for extended length missions over the Pacific. The squadron was deployed first to Hawaii and trained on the heavy bombers for combat and long over ocean navigation and bombardment missions under Seventh Air Force, then deployed to the Fifth Air Force in the Southwest Pacific Area (SWPA), assembling in northern Queensland, Australia then moving to an operational base in Papua New Guinea. From airfields in New Guinea, the squadron carried out long-range strategic bombardment of enemy targets in New Guinea, Dutch East Indies, Philippine Islands and other areas from bases as ground forces sized them during MacArthur's island hopping campaign. The squadron bombarded enemy targets on Okinawa; Iwo Jima; Formosa and eastern China, eventually being stationed on Ie Shima preparing for VLR bombardment operations over the Japanese Home Islands when the Japanese Capitulation occurred in August 1945. Squadron personnel were demobilized in Okinawa and Philippines, and the aircraft sent to reclamation during the fall of 1945. Inactivation followed in early 1946. Intercontinental Ballistic Missile Squadron The squadron was reactivated on 1 July 1964 as an ICBM squadron assigned to the 90th Missile Wing at Francis E. Warren AFB, Wyoming, and equipped with 50 LGM-30B Minuteman Is in early 1964, then upgraded to LGM-30G Minuteman III in 1973/1974. It received 50 LGM-118A Peacekeeper ICBMs in 1986, the only USAF missile squadron to put them on operational alert. Inactivation of Peacekeepers began in 2001, and the last missile was inactivated in 2005. Squadron inactivation followed on 19 September 2005. Lineage " shoulder patch.]] * Constituted 10th Reconnaissance Squadron (Heavy) on 28 January 1942 : Activated on 15 April 1942 : Re-designated: 400th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 22 April 1942 : Re-designated: 400th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy on 6 March 1944 : Inactivated on 27 January 1946 : Re-designated 400th Strategic Missile Squadron (ICBM-Minuteman), and activated, on 10 December 1963 : Organized on 1 July 1964 : Re-designated 400th Missile Squadron on 1 September 1991 : Inactivated 19 September 2005 Assignments * 90th Bombardment Group, 15 April 1942 – 27 January 1946 * 90th Strategic Missile Wing (ICBM-Minuteman), 10 December 1963 : Re-designated: 90th Missile Wing, 1 September 1991 : Re-designated: 90th Space Wing, 1 October 1997- 19 September 2005 Stations * Key Field, Mississippi, 15 April 1942 * Barksdale Field, Louisiana, 17 May 1942 * Greenville, AAB, South Carolina, 21 June 1942 * Ypsilanti AAF, Michigan, 9–19 August 1942 * Hickam Field, Hawaii (Territory), 12 September 1942 * Iron Range Airfield, Iron Range National Park, Queensland, Australia, c. 4 November 1942 * Jackson Airfield (7 Mile Drome), Port Moresby, New Guinea, c. 22 March 1943 * Dobodura Airfield Complex, New Guinea, December 1943 * Nadzab Airfield Complex, New Guinea, 23 February 1944 * Mokmer Airfield, Biak, Netherlands East Indies, c. 12 August 1944 * McGuire Field, San Jose, Mindoro, Philippines, 26 January 1945 * Ie Shima Airfield, Okinawa, c. 11 August 1945 * Fort William McKinley, Luzon, Philippines, 23 November 1945 – 27 January 1946 * Francis E. Warren AFB, Wyoming, 10 December 1963 – 19 September 2005 Aircraft and Missiles * B-26 Marauder, 1942 * B-24 Liberator, 1942–1945 * LGM-30B Minuteman I, 1964–1974 * LGM-30G Minuteman III, 1973–1987 * LGM-118A Peacekeeper, 1987–2005 : With the deployment of the LGM-118A, 50 former Minuteman III silos were converted. Flights P through T were reassigned to the Peacekeeper for operational duty. : 400th Missile Squadron Launch Facilities : Launch Control Facilities (each controlling 10 missiles) were located as follows: : * P-01, 19.6 mi WxNW of Albin WY, : * Q-01, 15.4 mi SxSW of Chugwater WY : * R-01, 16.4 mi NW of Meriden WY, : * S-01, 4.8 mi SE of Yoder WY, : * T-01, 9.1 mi ExSE of Wheatland WY, See also * List of United States Air Force missile squadrons References * * Peacekeeper (MX) Missile Site Coordinates External links Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Missile 0090